Dreaming Of You
by Roxie567
Summary: ONE SHOT.Klaus sneaks his way into the dreams of Bonnie Bennett and she's not happy about that.


Dreaming Of You

He slammed into her, shoving her body against the wall. Maybe for the first time in her life she's not in the control and she can feel it, in his hands. In the way he isn't gentle like every boyfriend she ever had, like he doesn't touch her like she's porcelain doll about to break. He touches her how and wherever he wants to. With her powers lost, there's not much she can do. She's helpless and frightened, more than anything, she is afraid of this man who's touching her hips. He's incredibly close, closer than she would ever want him to be.

"What do you want?" She asks in despiar. His right hand is slowly moving up, getting closer to her chest.

He enjoys to watch her shiver. He enjoys to watch her completely under his power. After all, he has been a beast most of his life and he's been around a _very_ long time. "I think you know, love."

He agressivly grabs her chin and makes her face him. She's been trying so hard to look away, she's been looking in every direction possible just to avoid his eyes. But she can't anymore. She's caught. Frightened and paranoid she tries with the last atom of her strength to push him away. He laughs at her miserable attempt before he crashes his lips into hers. Her lips are soft, yet she just wants the kiss to end.

He doesn't let her have her way. He waits until she stops fighting the kiss, and considering how tired she is that's fast, before he slips his tongue to explore her mouth. It feels odd, yet she allows herself to kiss him. The moment he felt her becoming completely relaxed, completely _his_ - he breaks the kiss.

Surprised by his action, Bonnie opens her eyes. He pulls her hips ever more against his waist, he practicly forces her to put his legs around him. The way he looks at her lets her know she could be dead in a second if she doesn't obey, she knows that. A small smile escapes his lips when he gets his way. "You're beautiful." She hears him whisper and this sudden moment of kindness, leaves her breatheless. Klaus, cruel and ruthless hybrid, gently puts her hair behind her ear. She stares into his eyes in complete disbelief.

He tore her shit, like it's rapidly goes back to his animal-like ways. Bonnie is scared, she can't even imagine how many horrible things this evil man can do to her. Before she freaks herself out even further, he kisses her again. _Just kiss him back, maybe he'll let you go_, Bonnie orders herself and kisses back. He smiles a bit before he gets even more passionate. He undoes his jeans as he breaks the kiss. When she see him do that, she bites her down lip. He goes to do what she afraid of the most, he kisses her neck. After few seconds, he looks up into her eyes. "Your heart is beating so so fast," he laughs at her.

Only to focus on her neck again. To please his bloodlust, he tore into her throat, hungrily sucking like an animal. She screams in pain.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes. She woke up in sweat, yet she was safe in her bedroom. It was a dream...she tells herself as she's trying to catch her breathe. She quickly remembers what Elena told her many weeks ago, vampires can enter your dreams. They can direct them and do whatever they want to you in them. The tricky thing is, they have to appear in them, so it's easy to know who messed with you at night. Damon once did it to Stefan, and now Klaus did it to her.<p>

None of it made sense to her. I didn't make sense Klaus would have any interest in her, why would he go trough so much trouble? Or why would he warn her like this if he's gonna kill her in the near future? Bonnie lay down, but couldn't fall asleep the rest of the night.

It was foolish what she was doing, it was dumb and dangerous. She knew all that as she quickly walked towards local hotel that cold morning. Yet, Bonnie didn't hate anything more than not being in control. She was Bennett witch, it would be infamous if she just let one hybrid to mess with her head. She hugged her sweater as she entered the hotel. She ignore the reception and she went straight ot room 309 on third floor. Rumor has it that's where Klaus stays.

And the rumors are true, she tells herself she's stupid as fuck as she sees him open the door. "Anything I can help you with, love?"

To hear him call her love drives her insane, makes her angry all over again. "Listen to me, you...wolf..."

He laughs at her poor attempt to offend him.

"Leave me alone." She yells at him. "Stay out of my head and out of our lives."

He rolls his eyes, like a girl yelling at him is actually going to scare him.

"You can't have me, Klaus." She says, she figured that will get him to finally take her seriously.

And she's right. He can't stand not being in control, not having his way. In many ways, he's just like her. To prove her wrong, Klaus pulls her in. Kisses her passionately and this time, it's not a dream. She likes it, she likes it so much she can't stand it. She kisses him back. Again. After a while, they break the kiss. He looks into her eyes.

"I'll have you, Bonnie Bennett. I'll have you in every way I want, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." He smiles and she smiles back.


End file.
